1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information communication system for performing a communication between a server and a terminal apparatus via a communication network and, more particularly, relates to an information communication system which enables an appropriate process to be executed in the terminal apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An information communication system is known which, using a portable terminal apparatus such as a portable telephone or PDA, procures map data, weather information, etc. from a server that is connected thereto via the Internet. A user who uses a terminal apparatus can limit, to a particular smaller area, the area regarding which he/she wants its map, its weather information, etc. to be displayed, by performing a prescribed operation according to the search screen image displayed on the terminal apparatus.
However, in a conventional information communication system, since it is constructed so that a search screen image may be displayed independently from the location of the terminal apparatus, there is at all times displayed a search screen image that is preset in the system or already set by the user. For example, when the user sets already the search screen image for the Kanto district as an initial search screen image for searching the map data, even when he/she uses the terminal apparatus in the Kansai district, the screen image for the Kanto district is first displayed. For this reason, when the user wants to see the map in the neighborhood of the current position, there exists the problem that the user needs to perform complicated manipulations until he/she procures necessary map data.